King Onio (MajinGogito)
King Onio (pronounced AHN-YO) is a Saiyan and the King of all Saiyans in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is featured in the first two sagas. He is first appears in "Prologue", alongside his fellow father, Basil. He is a descendant of King Vegeta and Tarble. He is also the father of the story's deuteragonist, Prince Daikon. King Onio will soon be added to the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance King Onio is a muscular, tall man that is in his mid thirties like Basil at the beginning of the story. He is quite taller and a little bit more muscular than Basil. He has black semi-spiky hair and jet black colored eyes. King Onio wears armor that is reserved for first-class Saiyan Warriors. His armor is mainly a forest green color but has only one light brown colored pauldron on his right shoulder as his left shoulder has a strap instead. The harnesses are also the same color as his shoulder pauldrons. The chest pieces are green but the stomach pieces are light brown like his pauldrons and harnesses. He wears a coal jet black one-sleeved jumpsuit under his armor and no gloves. He has a green scouter over his left eye. He gains a terrible scar upon being slashed by Brizzard's spiky tail two times in his battle with the Arcosian. Personality King Onio is an arrogant, slightly easy going, and determined Saiyan. He is determined for almost anything, being the King of his Race. When fighting, King Onio fights merciless, brutal, and full of pride, knowing that he must represent his people. He is one of the strongest of the Saiyans at the time of his life, besides his own son and Tharos. He fights to prove that his people are powerful, and he doesn't surrender, even when he knows that he cannot win a fight. History King Onio was born to the Super Elite class of Saiyans, since he was the Prince of Saiyans. It is also worth mentioning that he was named after his grandfather. He was incredibly powerful as a child, and he trained throughout his entire life with his various personal trainer. He eventually became close friends with Basil during their childhood and the two occasionally trained together. Onio also became King of Planet Onio after marrying his queen and once his father died. He almost immediately appointed Basil to General of both of his armies (the Royal Army and the Saiyan Army) as he knew of his friend's strength and power, which rivaled his own. In the Age 936, his son, Prince Daikon was born to him. He began to train Daikon when he was only 3 years old. He soon asked Basil to train Prince Daikon as he would have to depart to Planet Arcose for a meeting with the main antagonist of the story, Brizzard. Although he was barely seen afterwards, he would sometimes call to check on his son and friend. In the Age 944, King Onio fought alongside Basil and the Saiyans as a leader in the fight against Brizzard. He was the first to face off against Brizzard was badly beaten and killed by Brizzard after he tried to protect his son and Tharos, both of whom the tyrant had tried to kill, representing one last showcase of bravery. Because Prince Daikon was knocked out, Tharos was the only one to see the King killed by the tyrant as the two Saiyans' space pods blasted off in different directions. Transformations Great Ape King Onio, being a Saiyan with a tail, has the ability transform into a Great Ape when he glances at a Full Moon or Power Ball and absorbs the required 17 million Zenos. He is shown to be able to control himself in the form and is 10x stronger than in his base maximum. He has used this form on some occasions throughout his life. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Afterimage *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Power Up to the Very Limit *Mimicry *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Suppression *Super Elite *Power Ball *Zenkai Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Ki Rush Wave *Ki Blast Barrage *Galick Gun *King of the Warrior Race! *I am the Strongest! *Execution Beam *Eye Beam *Chou Makouhou *Finger Beam *Explosive Wave *Chou Makouhou Barrage Kill List Pre-Daikon Saga *Many races of the planets that he have conquered over the years, possibly over a billion lives Daikon Saga Battles *King Onio VS Brizzard (1st form) Trivia *Onio's name is a pun on onion *He has control in his Great Ape form *He is the best friend of Basil Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Elites Category:Super Elite Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Supporting character Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyan king Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Kings Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warrior Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Prince Category:Characters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Heroes Category:New Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Galaxy Trade Organization Category:Leaders Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Great Apes Category:Series Character where GT is Non Canon